


［同人］谨遵主命

by yamawashigeharu



Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamawashigeharu/pseuds/yamawashigeharu
Summary: 《完璧归赵》前传，廉蔺列传腐向延伸AU.前286年，赵王何22岁；二设缪贤40岁，相如20岁。有原文引用，内含大量二设，all相如，贵乱。⚠️纯属娱乐，请勿将本文代入正史，如有bug请勿较真；如有不适，请尽快退出，否则后果自负；对任何历史人物没有污名化目的，如不接受请勿阅读，否则概不负责。
Relationships: 缪贤/蔺相如





	［同人］谨遵主命

**Author's Note:**

> 《完璧归赵》前传，廉蔺列传腐向延伸AU.前286年，赵王何22岁；二设缪贤40岁，相如20岁。  
> 有原文引用，内含大量二设，all相如，贵乱。  
> ⚠️纯属娱乐，请勿将本文代入正史，如有bug请勿较真；如有不适，请尽快退出，否则后果自负；对任何历史人物没有污名化目的，如不接受请勿阅读，否则概不负责。

楔  
宦官令缪贤的舍人兼门客蔺相如，此时正在自家主人身下承欢。这本是个会令人感到诡异的奇怪场景，怎么看也不应该是门客而是妻妾承欢，但此刻这场景竟毫无违和感。  
用缪贤的话来说，蔺相如的身体无论敏感度还是手感都像极了女人，只比女人多一点硬朗的线条。这位门客优雅的气质与有礼的谈吐，不仅使他与其他门客产生了区分，甚至与自己的身份都格格不入。缪贤从不吝啬赏赐他各种物品，然而究其本质蔺相如仍然只是个出身卑微的小小舍人，或曰，男宠。  
只不过这桩事谁也没捅出去过罢了。蔺相如无论在床上床下都倔强且坚强，丝毫不肯向痛感或者是任何威胁让步，缪贤也乐得遂了他意，不露出二人的癖好，这事也始终未被第三者发现。  
正文  
由于本就是近侍又有那层关系，缪贤随行赵王何便只带了蔺相如一个舍人。谁知蔺相如竟对赵王暗动心思，自赵王处回来，缪贤便觉自家近侍眼神异样，似有所感。问他，他也不说。  
“汝安生道来，本官不难。”缪贤下了最后通牒，“莫非慕其侍女？慕其臣？莫非……”他因为瞎猜出来的令人震惊的真相而大吃一惊，“汝……？”  
“臣慕赵王。”蔺相如拜道，他回答得干干脆脆、毫不犹豫，与刚才的支吾形成鲜明对比，“臣请官人成全。”  
“好，成全，”缪贤气笑了，一把将相如搂在怀里，抓住他手腕，“吾有三问：汝知王邪？能成邪？不念吾乎？汝等攀恩忘主之人亦可成全，作梦！”  
“臣知罪。”蔺相如轻轻叹了口气，道，“一时糊涂，官人少怪。任凭官人发落。”  
“知错便可，”缪贤冷哼一声，“本官知汝才，不拜本官门下，快哉！”  
“非也！”蔺相如急得红了眼眶，缪贤面上笑他终是少年心性，心中却还是不忍，捂住他双眼柔声安慰：“一句戏言罢了，本官寻机使赵王面汝，可否？”  
“谢官人。”蔺相如露出一丝笑容，看上去也不像是有心机的模样，怎么就成了这么个小精灵鬼？缪贤揉了揉他的头发笑道：“以后勿复如此。”

在这之后，缪贤尽管还是和以前一样面对蔺相如，却渐渐发觉了这位舍人与以前的区别。从前他对相如做那事，相如几乎全不反抗，只是不大配合，属于“这是我的主人，就算不爱他至少也要顺从他”，这种态度让缪贤很是受用。他不是那种爱对方就要占有全部的人，知道蔺相如没有推拒的意思就让他很高兴了。然而现在蔺相如似乎有了些情绪，有时候面对着他就会心不在焉，似乎已经无心认主。缪贤对此也并不觉得奇怪，原本蔺相如就不是他的爱人，宠他爱他始终是他一厢情愿而已，蔺相如没拒绝也没接受过，他不觉得这样有什么不好。但眼见这人留不住了，缪贤还是感到一两分窝火。  
蔺相如与其他舍人比起来还是不一样的。当缪贤臣属因压榨百姓而获罪时，他并未参与，因此更成了缪贤处理此事的心腹。  
即使是宦官令这样的位置也有很多人觊觎，频频有人借此事向赵王何进谗言，缪贤惧怕自己将有不测，决定逃往燕国。他和几个可靠的舍人一起收拾了东西，就准备叫蔺相如离开。  
“君何以知燕王？”蔺相如站在那屋子门口看着一屋忙忙碌碌的舍人，偏着头笑道。那姿势看得缪贤火大，故意道：“吾尝从大王与燕王会境上，燕王私握吾手曰，'愿结友'，以此知之，故欲往。”  
蔺相如眼中闪出一丝冷光，赵王何对于底下的宦官百般宠幸，他并不是不知道，宦官令几乎相当于半个妃子，也是因此他知道赵王何是不会厌恶男子间之事的。但这不意味着他不介意别人借着这宠幸在他面前故意炫耀。蔺相如冷声道：“夫赵强而燕弱，而君幸于赵王，故燕王欲结于君。今君乃亡赵走燕，燕畏赵，其势必不敢留君，而束君归赵矣。君不如肉袒伏斧质请罪，则幸得脱矣。”  
这也是接缪贤说法而讽刺，毕竟宠幸是宠幸，却并没真到了在男人里面开后宫的地步。缪贤倒不觉得这讽刺令他恼怒，他想了想觉得蔺相如说得虽难听却中用，命舍人不必再收拾，对蔺相如道：“汝言之有理，吾睬也。”  
蔺相如瞬间睁大了眼睛满脸不敢置信地看着他，缪贤对他笑了一下，在蔺相如看来这位人到中年仍然帅气的宦官笑起来十分柔和，尽管里子是个深沉诡秘的人，却让人禁不住认为他很温柔。缪贤对蔺相如也的确很温柔，除了偶尔吓唬他以外没怎么苛待他。蔺相如觉得他会是个好主人，但不是他想要跟从的主人。  
他想要跟从的，应该是一个能带领他的祖国走向繁荣的人。他将会辅佐那人治理赵国，而这人非得是当朝君主不可。赵王何的风度气质正符合他所想的贤明君主之范，无论蔺相如对他究竟是不是动了心，他都不可能再认缪贤这个主人了。  
缪贤自然也清楚这一点，他们的心思向来是互通有无的。他习惯于成全别人，即使这成全会让他觉得难受。毕竟以他多年宦官令的眼光来看，蔺相如非池中之物，早晚有一天这里留不住他。  
他采纳了蔺相如的建议，果然被宽恕了。蔺相如仍然任他玩弄，但眼神不再专注于他。这是一个多么适宜为人臣的人啊，缪贤想，他很遗憾自己不是那个能得到蔺相如认可的主人。  
廉颇封上卿后，秦请以十五城易璧，缪贤知道这便是蔺相如一直渴望的机会。他决定举荐蔺相如，便向那位君主描述了那一次脱罪的经历。无论是这次经历中蔺相如对赵王的心动还是其中蕴含的他自己的私情都没有被赵王察觉，他爽快地接纳了他的谏言。缪贤回去后告诉蔺相如：“汝之机已至，吾举为赵使奉璧，功成必相。”  
“谢官人！”第二天就要被召见，蔺相如似乎巴不得赶紧回屋去打个草稿看看要说什么。缪贤笑着让他去了，心里却不是滋味。  
他无论如何对这人有着一点点感情，蔺相如却从来没给过他机会。毕竟谁先动心谁就输了，而蔺相如是赢家。  
“回来。”缪贤招招手，蔺相如一脸不解地走了回来，缪贤扳着他的肩膀给了他一个吻，不顾他些微的挣扎和抗拒。然后他说：“为汝之心而行则不能动，此去便忘了吾吧。”  
蔺相如不敢置信地看着他，那一瞬间缪贤从中看到一丝怜悯和痛惜。他受不了这样的目光转开头去，再看回来时蔺相如行了大礼，看着他道：“谨遵主命。”  
-完-

**Author's Note:**

> 后话  
> 这三篇可以完美衔接诶（）顺序是谨遵主命----完璧归赵----将相和（实际上写作的时间是完璧归赵----将相和----谨遵主命）我试试把接下来那个现代paro写成能跟将相和完美衔接。


End file.
